


Healing Spells

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: The Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: They were caught in a storm yesterday, and the night was cold, so he suspects she might be getting sick... Not that Elwena would ever tell him the truth if he asked; not about something like that. She firmly believes he has enough worries as it is.





	Healing Spells

**Author's Note:**

> (prompt 14: sick day)

It might be just the reflection of firelight, but it seems her cheeks are flushed. They were caught in a storm yesterday, and the night was cold, so he suspects she might be getting sick... Not that Elwena would ever tell him the truth if he asked; not about something like that. She firmly believes he has enough worries as it is.

But it is not a difficult task, to check that. They put their bedrolls together, as usual – they are both warmer when they sleep that close, among other things – so when they lie down he simply wraps an arm around her and kisses her goodnight, lips brushing her cheek. She is burning with fever.

Thaos shakes his head. “Were you going to wait until it became something serious?” he asks – calmly, but there is a note of reproach in his voice.

She tries to bat his hand away. “We’ll reach the village tomorrow, and you’ve said many times that miracles are always useful.”

“There’s always someone who requires healing, wherever we go. And if not, I can do other things.” With a sigh of exasperation, he touches her forehead, and his palm lights up with the glow of healing magic. “Take some care of yourself, would you?” He briefly hides his face in her hair; it smells of pilgrim’s crown and rain and faintly of the sea breeze. “I need you, Wenna,” he mutters. “You know that.”

“Yes, I do,” she breathes, relaxing against him. Then she finds his hand and strokes it softly. “But you could find someone else who’d help you. You could write prayers on your own, and I’m not that good at painting that...”

“That’s not what I was speaking about,” he interrupts.

She looks at him over her shoulder. It is a bit too dark to see much, though, so eventually she just turns towards him. Her nose tickles his neck.

“I know.” She tucks her hands between their bodies, resting them on his chest. “I made you a promise. You and the gods. I will keep it.”

“That’s not...”

“Thaos. I know.” She tilts her face up and plants a small kiss on his chin. But even when she smiles, her eyes are sad, always sad. “And that,” she murmurs as he feels her thought brush against his mind like a feather, “is the wrong way of looking at it. You make me smile, despite all. You make me close my eyes and drift into sleep because I’m calm. You make me go on because I know that if I falter, you’ll support me.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “That’s what you were talking about, wasn’t it?”

For a long time, he is silent. He has never been good at speaking of feelings, even those he can easily name. And with her... She is his rock, a spark of light, a broken-winged bird that can no longer fly alone but for his sake she tries; she is the rain that waters life. The only reminder of the past that heals more than hurts.

“Stop it,” she chides gently, but he can hear emotion in her voice. “Stop thinking those things, unless you want to make me cry.”

“I don’t.” He gathers her closer. “Sleep, Wenna.”

“Thank you. For your thoughts.”

“I wish I could put them into words as well as you can.”

“You’ll learn.” Her voice is brighter now; a clear sign that she is smiling. “You should hear yourself when you tell people of the gods... It’s...” She breaks off, looking for words. “You show them the thoughts they wanted to think but never knew how.”

“And that’s a good thing?”

“Right now, sleep is a good thing.”

He smiles a little; he cannot help it. Elwena is the only person who can still make his smile genuine.

“Thaos. Sleep.” She must be tired, after a whole day on the road while feeling unwell.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “You need rest.” He kisses her forehead; the spell worked, so her skin is just warm now. By the morning, she will be fine. “Goodnight.”

“It’s not bad,” she mutters. “It’s not bad, with you.”

What she means is: it is bearable when they can lean on each other. Despite all, it is bearable. There is little joy, but sometimes there is peace. Ah, it has been too long since... Thaos quietens his thoughts, listening to Elwena’s deep, even breaths. Tomorrow. Or later, when she is well rested. For now, it is enough just to have her near, filling the empty space in his arms and filling in the cracks in his soul.


End file.
